Cells can be treated with chemicals or other agents to obtain certain benefits. For example, cells are routinely cryopreserved for investigative and therapeutic applications. However, a common cryoprotective agent (CPA), dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO), which is used to protect cells from the stresses of freezing and thawing, can be toxic, and agents such as DMSO should be removed before cells are used in certain processes.